


pipe dreams

by blazeofglory



Series: LDR [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had ever seen Loras Tyrell and not fallen immediately in love, Renly was sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pipe dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, I will write my faves as happy. Today is not that day.

It was day three.

Renly and Loras had not left the bed for the better part of the past three days. The only concessions had been for food and showers and the occasional stretch, then right back to bed. They only had five days together, and they were determined to spend every last second touching. Loras was pressing soft kisses to Renly’s neck, and they were both naked, their legs twined together, the blankets all kicked down to the foot of the bed. Renly let out a quiet sigh, his eyes slipping shut.

“I missed this,” Loras whispered into Renly’s ear, evoking a shiver. The blonde hid his smile in the other man’s neck. “You smell so good.”

Renly laughed quietly. “Do I really? We both smell like sex.”

“I like the smell of sex.”

“Well, I don’t really mind it, but I can’t say it’s my favorite.” Renly ran his fingers through Loras’ hair, slowing untangling the mussed curls. “We should shower soon.”

Another soft kiss to his steady pulse.

“Soon, but not now,” Loras conceded. Renly tugged his hair a little, and Loras looked up at him, and he was— _gods._ He was breathtaking, even in the dark. No one had ever seen Loras Tyrell and not fallen immediately in love, Renly was sure of it. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were bright, his skin was flushed pink, there were dark bruises forming on his neck, and that fucking smile was on his pretty lips… Loras was perfect. He raised a brow, smirking now. “Are you just going to stare?”

“Maybe,” Renly said with another chuckle. “But you’ve been staring just as much, so I don’t think I have to defend myself.”

“Good point.” Loras leaned in for a kiss, his lips dry but as soft as ever. Each kiss they had was his new favorite kiss. When Loras pulled back, he wasn’t smiling anymore. Renly slid his hands down, over Loras’ smooth back, coming to rest on his waist securely.

“What is it?”

Loras shifted, laying his head back on Renly’s shoulder. “I don’t want to spoil this.”

Loras squeezed Renly gently where his arm was wrapped around the other man’s middle.

“I’ve missed you too,” Renly whispered after a moment, tightening his arms around Loras too. If he had it his way, he would never let go. “We don’t have to have this conversation again.”

“You mean we _shouldn’t_ have this conversation again,” Loras said with a quiet snort, defiant as ever. “It always ends the same.”

“I can’t leave the city—“

“And I have to finish what I started.” Loras sighed now. “I know.”

Renly stared up at the ceiling, and he wondered for a moment if he was going to tear up—but this was such an old hurt, such a _familiar_ pain, he could hardly cry over it anymore. They’d endured this long, they could continue. They were both quiet for a long while, and Renly thought that maybe Loras had fallen asleep until he spoke again.

“We have now,” Loras said firmly, that familiar confidence in his voice. “Sappy as it is, we have each other.”

“We do,” Renly agreed with a smile. “We have two more days. And then, soon, it can be like this all the time…” A pipe dream, really; not a promise. “We can wake up to each other every day, and fall asleep together every night.”

Loras knew as much as he did that that very well might not ever happen, but he played along anyway. “We’ll go on cheesy dates, and hold hands _all the time_ , and be sickeningly adorable.”

They’d had that, once. A million years ago.

Silence fell again.

“It would be easier for you if—“

“ _No_ ,” Loras interrupted, sitting up suddenly. He glared down at Renly, who squinted up at him in the darkness. “We are not talking about this again.”

Renly sighed heavily, sitting up now too. “I think we should.”

“Don’t you _get it_?” Loras demanded, sounding angrier than he had in a long time. They didn’t fight often—because, really, what was there to fight about when they were never together? But when they did fight, it was always about this.

“I do,” Renly swore. “But we—we’re young! You could have anyone, Loras, and you could have them _with_ you, _near_ you—“

“But I don’t want _anyone_. I want you.”

It was a surprise when he felt the tears prick at his eyes, but the gentle hand on his knee was expected.

“You’re it,” Loras whispered, his voice breaking in a way that it hadn’t since their first goodbyes, when they hadn’t known if they would ever see each other again. “You could have anyone too, and you won’t even think about it. Why would I? There’s no one else, there could _never_ be anyone else.”

Renly didn’t know who moved first, but they were suddenly kissing again, messy and desperate, as if they could fix every problem they’d ever had if they just pressed closer together. And wasn’t that a pretty thought? Renly pushed Loras down until he was flat on his back, Renly astride his hips, not breaking the kiss. Everything would be okay, everything would be _fine_ , they loved each other and that was all they needed—and Renly was trying to convince himself of that with every frantic touch.

It would be okay.

They would be okay.

A deep breath. Another kiss.

Everything would be fine.


End file.
